Mistletoe Magic
by fergus80
Summary: This is Canon Divergent from the 3x17 "The Jolly Roger" forward. Killian doesn't give Zelena(Ariel) a chance to curse his lips. Also, with it Winter in Storybrooke, the group attempts to celebrate Christmas while Zelena makes herself scarce after being found out.


"That's cheating." Henry said with a smile.

Killian chuckled as he handed the trick dice back to the the lad. "The point is, you win." The door to Granny's chimed and he spotted David and Snow walk in, followed by another he couldn't yet see. "Practice," he told Henry and then got up from the seat and headed over to speak to Emma's parents.

David grinned at the pirate, and then made introductions, "Hook. This is a friend of ours, Ariel." Once the redhead was revealed, Killian tried to keep the grimace off his face from recognizing the woman. "She's looking for someone who didn't return to Storybrooke with the rest of us."

The pit in Killian's stomach grew as the the woman started talking. "He's from a maritime kingdom, and he loves to sail. Perhaps you came across him on the high seas? His name's Prince Eric."

A lie was starting to form on his lips, but he stopped himself and looked to David. "Could we have a talk for a moment?"

David followed him to the other side of the diner. "What is it?" Killian took a moment, and bite his lip as he tried to figure out what to tell than man. David though was in an obvious hurry, "Spit it out."

"I do remember what happened to the prince." He sighed, and scratched the back of his ear, he didn't want to tell the whole tail. The guilt weighed too heavy on him. "Blackbeard got hold of him, and held him on a deserted island for ransom."

David's eyes grew at his words. "Then we need to find Blackbeard."

"He's not in Storybrooke, either mate, because…" Killian stopped, lost for words, not wanting to admit what he did. He saw the impatient look of the prince, closed his eyes, and regretfully answered. "I had him walk the plank in shark infested waters for stealing my ship." He sighed. "The last I saw of the little mermaid over here, she was swimming away to find the island Blackbeard had left him on."

David squared his shoulders, nodded. "Okay, but in that time, she could have found him. So, we need to look for him."

"Mate, there's no reason to ply her with false hope."

The prince smiled back at him. "In my experience, there's no such thing. You just have to believe." David patted his shoulder and the two men walked back to the others. "Well, the bad news is that Hook remembers that the Prince was kidnapped by Blackbeard, but that pirate is...not in Storybrooke." The two men shared a look and Killian gave him a tight lipped smile. "The last time Hook saw you, you were looking for your prince."

Ariel looked shocked, almost too shocked by the admission, the look didn't sit right with Killian. But he let it pass as her learning the fate of her beloved. "So either I found him in time...or…"

Snow hugged her friend close. "We have to believe that you found him. Wait, when the curse brought us back here, it brought our things, too. Gold's shop is filled with them."

David nodded. "Right. And if we find something of Eric's, we can use a locator spell to track him."

Killian gave them all a small smile. "Sounds like a plan. Best of luck with that."

Snow shook her head. "No. You should come with us. You might remember something that we won't. Or can't. You'd be far more helpful than us."

Killian thumbed over his shoulder at Henry. "Well, someone has to keep an eye on the boy."

A huge grin spread over Charming's face. "Mary Margaret and I can take over."

With a sigh, Killian knew how he was spending the rest of his day. With a stop at Gold's shop, they found Eric's cloak, and with the locator spell from Belle, the pair was able to follow the cloak to the docks, where it disappeared under the water.

The redhead frowned. "Well, I guess he's not in Storybrooke...or…"

He wasn't sure if the prince's optimism was rubbing off on him, or his guilt at not wanting to believe his own acts took the man's life, but he tried to reassure her. "Since the cloak seemed to be tracking someone, I would say he could still be alive." Another shocked look from the mermaid, had him pause a moment. But he shook it off, "Maybe we should talk with someone with a bit more magical experience to be sure." With that Killian led Ariel back to the loft, hoping that Regina and Emma would be done with their magic lessons by then.

Once they entered the loft, Emma took a look at both of them, "Where's Henry? Is everything alright?"

"He's fine. He's with his grandparents. Are they not back yet?" He said as he looked around the loft.

"If you're not with Henry…" She looked at the redhead. Was that a bit of jealousy he saw in her eyes? No, it couldn't be. "What have you been doing all day?"

"I was enlisted to help Ariel," he motioned to the other woman, "find her lost prince. Which is actually why we are here." Killian looked to Regina. "Do you have a way to find him? We located his cloak in Gold's shop, but it looked to take us to the sea, and possibly...hopefully another realm."

Regina walked over to the mirror in the corner of the loft. "Hmmm, let's find out."

"I thought you couldn't use mirror magic to look between worlds." Emma questioned.

"I can't. But after seeing the raw power that you posses, I think maybe you can," the brunette answered.

Emma squared her shoulders, hands pointed to the mirror. "How do I do it?"

"Well, you've focused. You've let emotions awaken your power. Now you have to look inward." Regina directed.

Killian watched Emma with a smile, but out of the corner of his eye he could see Ariel fidget. He reasoned that she was desperate for answers. Emma closed her eyes and white magic began to swirl around the mirror. They saw Eric walking along a beach, but then much to their shock they saw another redhead run up to the Prince and he picked her up, swinging his Ariel around and then kissing her.

Regina, Emma, and Killian all spun on the imposter, ready for attack. "Zelena!" Regina growled.

A green puff of smoke transformed the mermaid into the wicked witch, who had a scowl on her face, as she turned to Hook. "You weren't supposed to be so forthcoming!" She stomped her foot and poofed away in a plume of green smoke.

With the intruder gone, Emma turned to Killian. "What was she talking about?"

Killian re-sheathed his sword. "A misdeed during the missing year. I believe the witch didn't think I would admit to it." Emma took a step closer, and he was sure she was going to ask about it, but then the door opened and Henry and his grandparents walked inside.

Instantly, her question to Killian stopped and she turned to the newcomers. "Where have you been?"

Henry beamed at his mom. "Only having the best day ever! David let me drive his truck."

"You let him what?!" Regina huffed at David, then she remembered she couldn't act like the boy's mother. "Oh. As mayor I can't let an unlicensed, underage driver on the streets of Storybrooke."

David snickered as he opened up a can of soda. "As mayor, you might want to throw a little money towards road repair."

"Excuse me?" Regina asked in disbelief.

"Nothing." David smiled at Henry, and they clinked soda cans.

Regina looked around at the others for help. "This is a terrible mistake."

Emma sighed and had to agree with the mayor. "She's right. Someone could have been seriously hurt."

Snow tried not to smile. "Only if you're a mailbox."

"It was so much fun!" Henry exclaimed, still on his high from driving.

David smiled. "What can I say? I've got a reckless, carefree, fun side."

Emma tried to hold her smile in, knowing exactly why her father did what he did: his need to be cooler than the pirate that Henry loved hanging around.

Snow turned serious and looked to the pirate. "Killian? Where's our friend?"

Killian looked to Emma for help, and then to Henry. Emma nodded and answered, "It turns out her missing husband was home after all; we just checked in on them on Skype." She gave a serious look to her parents. "We'll tell you all about it later."

Emma's parents nodded, both looked intrigued. "A happy ending though. Well, maybe our luck's about to change. Dinner at Granny's?"

Henry swallowed a gulp of soda. "Can I drive?"

A chorus from the adults answered him, "No!"

Killian sighed, and started to walk to the door. "Well, I guess I'll leave you guys to it."

Emma reached him just as he was walking out the door, and grabbed his arm. "You're not coming?"

He looked down, the guilt of what happened in the prior year still weighed on him. "Another time, perhaps."

She didn't let up her grip, "Killian…" His real name from her lips, and not in front of Henry, forced him to look up. "Whatever happened his past year, whatever you don't want to tell me...I don't care. I'm tried of living in the past." He swallowed hard at her words, and gave a small nod. "Come to dinner with us. Let's celebrate the crushing of another one of Zelena's plans."

No matter how much he tried, there was just no way he could say no to a personal invitation like that from Emma. "If you're sure, Swan."

A genuine smile graced her lips, "I'm sure."

* * *

Emma couldn't help but smile at the ragtag family around her. Snow White, Prince Charming, the Evil Queen, and Captain Hook were sitting with her and her son for dinner. "What is my life?" she thought to herself. But her brain halted once she realized she had labeled Hook as a part of her family. When did that happen? Was it accurate?

As she watched Henry smile at the tale that Killian was weaving about his time in the 'Navy' or as everyone else at the table knew his travels in Neverland—one that she was sure was more PG than most, and leaving out the magical aspects—not to mention the way her parents seemed riveted as well, she could feel her heart swell a bit. The fact that Killian seemed to be enjoying himself as well didn't help matters either.

He had changed so much since she held a knife to his throat; but then again, so had she. And if she was honest with herself, she couldn't see him anywhere else. She wanted him here, even if the thought terrified her to no end. No, it was okay, they were just friends. Colleagues, that was all. She could almost hear another part of her brain laugh at that comment.

"So what do you think, Emma?" her mother's voice asked bringing her out of her thoughts.

"What?" she questioned, having not heard anything they had said.

"It's almost Christmas, mom. Since it looks like we won't be back to New York in time, we should celebrate here. David and Mary Margaret said they would love to have us all over. Can we?"

Emma mentally brought up the calendar, and was shocked that he was in fact correct. Christmas was only a couple days away. She looked up to see everyone looking at her expectantly with hope on their face, all but Killian, whom just looked at little confused. She wondered if he even knew what Christmas was, but didn't say anything in front of Henry. She smiled; well, he was going to learn. "That sounds like a great idea, kid."

Henry cheered, while they finished up their meal. As the plates were being cleared from the table, Emma had Henry head upstairs to get ready for bed, agreeing he could play a bit of his game as well. After he left, she turned back to everyone else.

"So, what really happened?" David asked.

"Ariel is really with Eric; however, the Ariel in Storybrooke was actually Zelena in disguise." Her parents' eyes widened in shock, realization of how close they had allowed her get across their features. "I'm not sure exactly what she was trying to do, but her plan was thwarted."

"Hopefully, it gives us some more time to figure things out while she works on a backup plan," Regina added.

"So, perfect time for the holiday then." Snow added.

"About this...Christmas—is that what you call it?" Killian asked, and everyone smiled.

"Right," David began, "You didn't come over in the curses so you don't have the memories of what that entails."

"There was no Christmas in the enchanted forest?" Emma asked out of curiosity.

"We had the Yule tide, but no, not anything like here," Regina answered.

Killian still looked confused, and so Emma took pity on him. "Christmas is supposed to be a religious holiday. But over time, it's been mostly transitioned into a commercial holiday." With even more confusion on his face, she tried not to laugh and went on. "Basically, people buy gifts for each other, and you get together with family and open the presents with each other."

"I see...so it's a family holiday," he answered, and the smile slipped from his features.

She immediately knew what he was thinking. How many years had she felt the same way? She remembered being in school and others talking about their holiday plans, and she already knew she would be spending them alone or wouldn't receive anything. She didn't want that for him. "Well, it's also friends. Friends and family. Wouldn't you say?" she said, looking to her parents.

David caught on to Emma intent immediately. "Of course. So you better be there, and no pilfering the gifts, Hook."

The happy glint in his eyes had Emma smile while the pirate answered, "No promises, Dave."

They finished up their discussions and everyone went home for the night, while she and Hook retired to their own rooms at Granny's Inn.

She pried the handheld game from Henry's sleeping form, powered it down, and set it on the nightstand. She gave a soft smile to her son and pushed back the hair from his head as she retreated from the bedroom, and turned the light off as she exited. She went back to her own room, changed into her PJs, and pulled out one of the books she had been scouring earlier in her research against Zelena. If anything could pull her to sleep, it was that.

Two hours later, she was still reading, and wasn't anywhere closer to sleep than she had been before. She decided to head down to the diner and make herself some hot cocoa, hoping that would help.

Not even fifteen minutes later, she was climbing the stairs again with her cup of cocoa, and cursing with herself that she had filled the mug too high as she tried not to spill any. But with a misstep of the top stair, she sloshed the too full mug of his contents, and it splattered over her top. The hot liquid had her scream out a few curses, and she almost dropped the entire mug while she tried to pull the fabric with the scalding liquid away from her flesh.

Killian's door swung open and he barreled out. "Swan...are you okay?"

Her eyes darted up in shock at his question. He had his sword drawn ready for a fight, but it was the rest of him that had her unable to respond. He wasn't in his normal pirate attire; he wasn't in attire at all—just one of the large white towels that Granny had in the bathrooms. Her mouth hung open as her eyes perused his form. The glorious chest hair was on display more than ever, with no shirt in the way...and oh dear lord, it was still wet. Her eyes locked in on the water droplets that slipped down his chest, down his tight abs, through the small trail of dark hair that led under the towel.

His arms were flexed, ready for a fight, his biceps bulging. Her brain partially noticed that he was also without his brace, and cataloged that it was the first time she had seen him without it, but the information didn't stop her from gawking at the rest of him. It was that stunted arm that reached for her shoulder, as he moved closer, his sword still drawn and ready to protect her. "Swan?"

His worry seemed to snap her out of it, and her eyes darted up to his concerned blue ones. She shook her head. "I'm fine. Just..spilled my hot chocolate." Was her voice husky?

He lowered his sword at the knowledge that she was okay, leaned the weapon against the wall and gave her a smile. "I apologize for my appearance." He said quickly, and moved his stunted arm behind him.

Now that the fabric had cooled she let it go and reached for his arm. His skin was soft and warm under her fingers. "Killian, You don't have to hide your arm from me."

He scratched behind his ear with his now-free hand. "Well, you've said…" He trailed off.

"I'm sorry," she said honestly. "I sometimes lash out...inappropriately when I'm…"

She didn't finish. "Vulnerable?" he supplied with a small smile.

She gave a soft huff of confirmation and her eyes looked down. But that was a mistake as his tone, bare chest filled her vision again. She snapped her head back up, and that's when she saw his smirk. Luckily, he didn't say anything. Or was that unluckily, since if he had, she could have rolled her eyes and made a comment to brush it off.

"Well, now that we have confirmed there is no immediate danger, we should probably both go change."

She tried not to laugh as he scratched behind his ear once again. Were his ears pink? His usual bravado was gone and replaced with embarrassment. She nodded. "Good idea," she said and walked past him. "Good night, Killian."

She willed herself not to turn around as he answered. "Good night, love."

Emma finished her still-warm cocoa quickly after she got back to her room and changed. Though now her brain wouldn't let her sleep for an entirely different reason. Every time she closed her eyes, all she could see was those damn water droplets moving over his perfectly toned chest. For a brief instant, she thought of letting her tongue lick up one as her fingers snaked down into the towel.

Her eyes opened quickly, and she tried to push the thought away. Damn him and his ridiculously perfect sculpted body! She pulled a pillow over her face and screamed into it; she wasn't sure how she was going to be able to sleep with those thoughts in her head. It took more than an hour, but she did finally fall asleep, only then her dreams were filled with said pirate, this time not wearing that blasted towel...or anything at all.

* * *

Killian wasn't sure what was wrong, but Emma refused to look at him through most of breakfast. He had asked her a couple of times if everything was alright. Once with Henry present, and once when he was in the bathroom just to make sure it wasn't something she couldn't say around her son. But she had just told him everything was fine, but still couldn't look at him.

Luckily, once everyone got down to work and headed over to Regina's to find a way to contact Cora, she seemed to have let whatever the issue was slide once her brain focused on the Zelena problem. Only the seance that Regina had set up did not work, so they were back to square one. He was currently reading through another tome from the library while Emma tried to practice her magic.

She was at least in good spirits. He couldn't help but smile a bit at seeing her squint her eyes closed, trying with all her might to focus her magic. He almost jumped as the cup of cocoa appeared on the book in front of him at the same time she slammed her fist on the counter with a "Boom! Granny's to go!" She grinned as she turned to him and walked over. "I should open a franchise."

"Impressive, Swan," he told her as he moved the cocoa away from the book so it didn't spill on it. The last thing he wanted to do was anger Belle for getting one of the old books ruined.

Emma smiled at him. "You want to see something really impressive?" He raised his eyebrow when she waved her hand and started giggling.

His smile got bigger at the beautiful sound of her laughter, and then he heard the clanking from the coat rack in the back, and saw his hook dangling back and forther. He looked down at this brace to find it missing. He shook his finger at her. "Tsk, tsk. That's bad form, Swan." He got up from the bench to retrieve his hook and put it back in place. "You shouldn't tamper with a man's hook like that." He said giving her a hard time.

She got serious for a second, her face falling into a worried look. "Killian, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you, or mean anything by…"

He stopped her with his hand. "I'm teasing you, love. No worries; you did not offend me. I was actually happy to see you being...well...carefree."

She smiled at him. "I know we still have Zelena hanging over all of our heads. But this quiet time, it feels nice."

"Hopefully it lasts a long time, then." They smiled at each other, and then he had a question. "So, what can you tell me about Christmas? Every person I ask seems to tell me of some different tradition."

Emma grinned. "Well, each family has their own traditions. But there are some that are the same." She pulled out her phone, and typed something into it. She then got up from the booth and motioned for him to move over. He slid to the side and she sat down next to him, turning her phone screen so he could see. "Here, I pulled up the basic traditions of Christmas." She sat the phone on the table so it would be easier for him to use it. "You can scroll up and down like this." She dragged her finger over the screen, and saw his eyes light up at the technology.

"Bloody brilliant. Thank you, love."

She patted him on the shoulder, stood, picked up the cup of hot chocolate, and started practicing again as he read through the information. About a half hour or so later, Belle came rushing through the door, out of breath with a book in her hands. "Emma! Emma, I found it! We have to tell Regina and the others."

"Okay, Belle, slow down. What did you find?" Emma asked she came over to see the book Belle plopped down and opened on the table.

She smiled at the both of them. "Zelena's plan. I figured out what she's doing."

* * *

She still couldn't believe that Zelena had figured out a time travel spell; her brain kept playing the information over and over again. She was brought out of her thoughts by her mother as Regina walked into the living room at Granny's Inn. "Regina, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you look smitten."

The mayor just rolled her eyes. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say Häagen-Dasz is smitten with your stomach."

Killian sighed as he stood next to the fireplace. "Can we get started?"

They all nodded and Emma began. "Why bring you back to Storybrooke? Why bring any of you?" The question had plagued her most of the night, until she fell to sleep. Then her dreams were plagued by a certain towel-clad pirate. Again, she could barely look him in the eyes for the second morning in a row. The perceptive bastard of course had noticed, asking if she was okay again; luckily, he hadn't discerned why. At least, she hoped he hadn't.

"Well, no one's ever succeeded at traveling through time. Perhaps something from this world makes it possible," Regina spoke as she paced in thought. "But, what's almost as troubling is that she was able to cast the curse to bring us all here in the first place."

"Why is that?" Killian questioned, curious.

"To do it, you have to give up the thing you love most. From what I gather, Zelena doesn't love much," Regina replied.

"Neither did you. You managed," Emma countered, earning a dirty look from Regina.

David sighed. "Zelena is smart. Strategic. Perhaps we discovered something in the missing year to stop her."

Mary Margaret continued the train of thought. "And then the only way to stop us from interfering was to bring us back here and wipe our memories. So, if we get our memories back, we might already know how to defeat her."

David nodded in agreement with his wife. "We just need to break this curse."

"Well, thank goodness we have a savior," Snow said, looking at her daughter.

Emma sighed. "I would love to, but there's one problem. Last time, all it took was me believing in magic and kissing Henry. Since I've been back, I've done both and nothing." She had tried True Love's kiss on Henry multiple times, not to just break the curse on everyone but also to get Henry to remember as well. Every time she tried it with Henry, though, it only brought up the memory of when Killian had tried to kiss her in New York. But each time, she tried to shove the thought away.

"It's the belief. Henry. He needs to believe. In this new life, he doesn't. We have to get him to believe again," Regina said with a smile.

"So, what? You both put on a magic show?" Killian asked.

"How did you believe?" Regina asked Emma.

"The book—the storybook," Emma answered. It had taken awhile, but Henry was the truest believer; hopefully, that would speed up the process.

"That's what started Henry on his original path. And what got you to believe." Regina grinned, excited by the breakthrough. "It's the key. In him believing. In him remembering. Remembering everything."

Emma could tell the mayor was now thinking of Henry finally remembering her also being his mother. Her parents wanted to get their grandson back, while she wouldn't mind not having to lie to her son anymore about why she was in town. "Okay, let's find it."

On the way out of Granny's, Emma stopped at the counter next to Henry. "You okay to stay here a bit longer? I have some last minute Christmas shopping I need to do. Anything you need me to pick up?"

Her son shook his head at her. "Waiting till Christmas Eve to buy gifts again?"

She smiled at him. "You know me."

He gave her a hug. "I'm good here, and I have presents all figured out. Do you need my list again?"

Emma laughed. "Just one more to find for you, kid. Hopefully I can find it." She really did hope they could find the storybook. She ruffled his hair. "Okay, I'll be back. Stay inside; it's cold out there."

The group headed out, each checking different locations, and then met back up in an hour at the loft. David was hanging up his phone. "Gold's was a dead end. That was Belle. No book in the shop."

Snow sighed and rubbed her swollen stomach. "Regina, you said the last place you saw it was Henry's room."

"Yes, but it's not there. Swept away by the last curse," Regina responded.

Killian sighed. "A book can't just disappear. It has to bloody be somewhere."

"But it can just appear." Snow smiled and went into the bedroom area of the loft. "The first curse. It just showed up in my closet when I needed it. Or, more accurately, when Henry needed it."

The rest followed her and Emma asked, "What do you mean?"

"He was going through a rough time. He was realizing he had been given up," Snow started and Emma looked down, the point difficult to hear because of the fake memories of keeping him and the pain at the others from remembering giving him up. Her mother squeezed her hand and continued. "He didn't feel like he had a real family."

"He did," Regina said bitterly.

Snow gave her a tight lipped smile. "That may be. But, Regina, he wasn't feeling that way with you or with anyone. He needed to believe in happy endings again. That's what the book gave him."

"Well, he needs to believe again. In fact, I think we all do," Regina answered.

Snow went into the closet and took out a few boxes to look into. As David went through the boxes under the bed as he questioned, "Why do women keep their shoe boxes?"

His wife heard him and replied, "Because after true love, there is no more powerful magic than footwear. It has to be protected."

Emma and Killian shared a look and tried not to laugh. "Any sign of the book?" she asked as she looked through another box.

Killian shut the chest he was searching. "No. I don't think it's here."

"You don't know that," carried Snow's voice from the closet.

Emma brought another wooden chest out of the closet and sat it on the bed. "Maybe it's in this thing." She opened the lid, and moved the clothes out of the way. "Some winter coats. Some scarves. The book is…" She gasps when she saw the storybook. "It's here!"

Everyone stopped searching, and Regina came over to her side. "Can I see that?" Emma handed her the book. "I know there are chapters on Oz in here. I wanna know who's heart Zelena crushed to enact this curse. Because if there's something she loved, that's her weakness."

The rest headed out to look at the book as Killian gave her a smile. "Good job, love."

Unfortunately, the book didn't have anything about Zelena inside of it. "So, how do we go about getting Henry to remember?" Emma asked the question, she was pretty sure everyone was thinking.

"Bring him here. We can have a Christmas Eve dinner, each open up a present," Snow supplied, as she got up to start making the said dinner. David joined her in the kitchen, taking out the cutting board and knife.

"And his be the storybook," Emma answered.

"The familiar surrounding will possibly help as well," Killian commented. "I should probably, let you all…"

Emma stood up and stopped him. "Bring some rum. It will go great with the eggnog I'm picking up." She could tell she surprised him by making sure he was going to be there, and confused him with the term eggnog.

"I'm not sure what this eggnog is you say, but I will gladly donate some rum to it, if you wish." He nodded. "When shall I return?"

"Let's say two hours," David called from the kitchen as he started to peel potatoes.

He was about to walk out the door, when Emma grabbed her coat and followed him out. "I need to head back to Granny's, too, so I can drive." He gave her a soft smile as they got into her car and headed back to the Inn. Both quiet, but shockingly enough, it wasn't awkward, but comfortable.

Two hours later, Emma, Henry, and Hook were all back to the loft. Regina was already there, helping with dessert. The three brought in their own gifts for everyone, having them there for Christmas morning as well. "No shaking the gifts," Emma told Henry who then hung his head and headed over to the bar area to watch the others finish making dinner.

Killian took the presents he had got the others and placed them under the tree. She wanted to ask how he had managed to perfectly wrap each one. So many different beautiful pieces of wrapping paper, ribbon, and bows with perfectly scrawled labels. She saw one small box with gold wrapping and red ribbon with her name on it. To say that she was eager to see what it was was a huge understatement.

"So, dinner or presents first?" Emma asked.

As David sat the roast on top of the oven and closed the door, he said, "I think this time, we should do presents first."

Everyone agreed and Henry charged to the tree, Emma yelled after him. "No, no. Sit on the couch." He huffed but did as he was told. Regina sat next to him, and David on the other side. Snow took the rocker, and Killian offered Emma the last chair. "No, sit," she told him. "I want to sit on the floor by the tree." At his skeptical look, she smiled. "I'm serious. I didn't get to do so as a kid."

With that explanation he relented, and sat in the chair, as Emma hunkered down next to the tree. She knew why they were doing this first, and so she immediately went for the large gift for Henry. She handed it to him, and his eye lit up in excitement. "Okay, kid, you first."

He dug into the paper, and then opened the box. The storybook looked back at him, and Emma could tell he didn't understand. "Henry," she started and he looked up at his mother. "You need to know the truth."

He looked at her in confusion, "About, what? Fairytales? I don't understand."

She gave him a small smile, "Do you trust me?"

"Yes, of course, I do." he responded.

"Then I need you to believe," she crossed over to him on her knees and took his hand.

"Believe in what?" her son questioned.

"Believe in magic." She could feel everyone's eyes on her, their hope this would work.

Henry looked doubtful. "From a book?"

She smiled back. "It's more than just a book. Do you believe in me?" He nodded. "Then pick it up." He reached into the box, and the moment his hands curled around it, Emma could tell from the eyes movement under his closed lids that he was remembering.

Once his eyes opened, "Mom?" he asked. Emma gave him a smile and then he turned to Regina. "Mom?!" Regina leaned over and embraced him hard as Henry looked at everyone else. "I remember; I remember."

Regina gave Emma a grateful smile. "Okay, your turn. Bring back our memories."

Emma leaned in and kissed Henry's forehead, but nothing happened. "I don't understand."

Everyone looked at each other, and after a moment. "Okay, let's eat and we'll talk as we do." Snow said as she got up from her chair.

"What about presents?" Henry asked.

David smiled and ruffled his grandson's hair. "We only did that first hoping you would remember. Now we eat."

The lad stood up and brought the book with him. "Maybe I can find something in here. But can you guys fill me in on what is really going on now?"

As they ate dinner, they filled him in on the wicked witch. With tears, they told him how his father had actually died. They all thought about ways they could break the memory curse. Henry thought it had something to do with the fact that neither of them had escaped or had been back in the Enchanted Forest when the curse was cast. She wasn't sure exactly what that had to do with anything, or how that information would break the curse, but there wasn't a better explanation.

After dinner, David turned on some Christmas music to play in the background as everyone grabbed some of Snow's freshly made snickerdoodles and some spiked eggnog. Well, Henry and Snow took hot chocolate. Killian took a sip, and tilted his head, and licked his lips in a way Emma felt was completely obscene and made her feel warm all over. "Not bad, Swan," he told her with a smile and took another drink.

Snow didn't let anyone choose their present to open that night, and instead handed out a cube shaped box to everyone. Henry was happy he had another thing to open, and Killian just looked shocked to have a gift. Emma wondered when the last time he opened a present wasl; she had a feeling it was a very long time.

Everyone opened them at the same time, and found that they were all various color christmas bulbs. Emma smiled at her yellow ornament with her name printed in white. She looked over to see Henry had his in a navy blue, her mother had pink, her father had a light blue, Regina a purple, and Killian had red.

They all then stood and hung their own ornaments on the tree. Emma couldn't help but smile when Killian hung his close to hers. She hugged Henry tight to her side, happy that she could spend the holiday with everyone she cared about.

* * *

It was late when they got back to Granny's. David and Snow had wanted them to stay at the loft, but as Emma pointed out, all their things were back at the Inn. So her parents had relented, and she and Killian wrestled a very tired Henry up the stairs and into bed.

After she shut the door, she came back out to the living area to see Killian settling on the couch, taking a swig of his rum. She sat next to him, looked into the fire, and held out her hand. He smirked and handed over the flask. She took a long drink and then gave it back to him.

"I can't thank you enough for including me in your family's activities," he told her sincerely. He didn't know exactly how to thank her. He honestly couldn't remember the last time he had ever celebrated like that. To be welcomed into their home, and be included, meant more than he could ever express.

She reached out, grasped his arm, and gave it a squeeze. "No need. After everything, you belong there."

He swallowed and looked over at her; he didn't know what to say, though his hand seemed to as it reached out and brushed and strand of her hair behind her ear, his fingertips skimming across the soft skin of her cheek. Her eyes were bright from the light of the fire, and the small smile on her lips made her look like an angel. She didn't move away; her head slightly tilted into the touch, and he sucked in a breath.

He wanted to lean in and take a chance, but he didn't want to push her away after how inclusive she had been with him. He had one last option—something he learned on that talking phone device of hers the night prior. His hand wandered into his pocket. "So Swan," he said, taking out the small piece of greenery and holding it up. "Your device said that this was some type of tradition, but I was unclear as to what it meant or the reasoning behind it."

Her eyes trailed over the mistletoe in his hand, and for a minute, he thought he had taken a very wrong turn, but as her lips curled into a smile, he relaxed. "Oh, you aren't sure? I'm pretty sure that article would have told you exactly what mistletoe was used for." She turned and looked him in the eye, with a bit of a challenge.

Killian smiled back at her. "Alright, I admit. It did say something about it making people under it kiss. Though I wasn't sure if this was some type of magic or not."

He could see her think for a second, and then her eyes seemed to twinkle in the firelight. "Well, why don't you hold it up and we'll see."

He stopped breathing at her words, and he swore his heart skipped, but he did exactly as she asked. He raised the mistletoe over the both of them on the couch. When nothing happened for a moment, he let out a breath, and realized she was just proving there was no magic. But before he had a chance to look down, he saw her lean in, and his heart took off once again. His head lowered, and their lips met in the middle. He swore he felt the kiss move through him, shake him to his core, even more than the one in Neverland did. His other arm came around her, pulling her closer, as her arms wrapped around his neck. He dropped the piece of greenery to the floor so his fingers could tangle in her hair.

She gave him a small push, and for a second he thought she was pushing him away, so he retreated. But her mouth followed him, as did her body, as she went to straddle his lap; both moaned from the change of position, and he pressed her even closer to him.

But with the ringing of Emma's phone, they both jumped and she would have fallen backwards off the couch if Killian didn't have his arms around her. She quickly got to her feet, to answer her phone. "Yeah?"

Killian sat still, trying to calm his breathing and his body while he watched her. But when shock washed over her features, he was about to ask why, but she beat him to it. "What do you mean you got your memories back? How?"

He now knew why she got the phone call and why she was so shocked. He was sure she would tell him as soon as the call ended. So he took a moment and picked the mistletoe back up off the floor. He had a brief moment to wonder if Emma would claim this kiss was a one-time thing like back in Neverland, too.

But soon, she was clicking off the phone and then she sat next to him, just staring at the fire, almost in shock. He gave her a grin. "Well, they got their memories back, so that's good. Did they remember anything?"

"Huh?" She said turning to him, and shook her head. "Oh, yeah. Light magic is the key."

But the fact that she still was in a daze had him question it. "What is wrong, love?" She jumped at that and her eyes widened. "What else did you find out?"

"The curse was broken by a True Love's kiss." Emma told him. "My parents felt the magic whoosh that goes along with them and all that."

He tilted his head. "I saw your parents kiss at dinner, so why didn't…"

Emma shook her head, and with a shaky hand reached out for his. "It wasn't them."

"Then who?"

She gave him a soft smile, and looked down at the mistletoe he was still holding. "Guess there was some magic in that after all."

He couldn't be hearing her correctly; he must have missed something, but with the way she was looking at him... "I...I don't understand...how?"

She shook her head. "I felt it when we kissed, but I just thought...it was a really," she blushed and looked down, "really good kiss. I mean, I had one with Henry, but this felt...different." She laughed. "Though I can see why they would; I mean they are different types of..."

HIs brain was still short circuiting; he wasn't sure how this was possible. "Emma...are you telling me, that the...kiss we just shared was…"

She seemed to get upset by his question and stood up. "Don't worry about it. I get it. That's not what you were looking for, or whatever...I didn't plan this or…"

He stood up quickly and put his hand and hook on her shoulders to calm her. "Emma, you misunderstand me. If I didn't want this outcome, I wouldn't have tried to do so in New York." He knew she had to have known once she got her memories back what he had tried to do, though she had never spoke of it. "But it didn't work, so forgive my confusion as to why it now would."

She tilted her head at him. "This whole time since New York, you thought we weren't True Love and yet you still wanted me and still helped me and my family."

"Of course I would, love. You must know how I feel."

She grinned and a small tear ran down her face; he brushed it away with his thumb. "Well, the True Love's kiss was a dead giveaway. But, as for New York..." She went over to the table where the storybook that Henry had brought home from dinner rested. She took it with her back to the couch, sat down in the middle, and patted the seat next to her.

He sat down next to her and she opened the book in their laps and started to flip the pages to what she was looking for. "Here it is. King George had told Snow that if she didn't leave David that he would kill him. So she did, but was miserable, so she took a forgetting potion from Rumplestiltskin." Killian glanced at the book, but then his eyes were back on her. "My dad found out and went after Snow, and when he found her, he tried to kiss her to bring back her memories. Do you know what happened?"

"Of course I do; everyone does. True Love's Kiss can break any curse." That's why he didn't understand what was going on, and didn't want to get his hopes up for something that wasn't possible.

She took his hand in hers. "Nope, she punched him."

He did a double take. "What?" Then he remembered what Emma did to him, and he could almost feel the pain again.

Emma winced. "Sorry about that, by the way. But back to the story. My mother didn't remember him, and since she didn't remember him, she couldn't love him. Only he stayed around and proved himself to her, and she started to love him again, was he able to get her memories back."

As the information seeped into his brain, his smile grew and grew. Then he was leaning in again and capturing her lips in another kiss. She didn't pull back, but returned it fully. He regretfully pulled away to lean his forehead against hers, his hand cupping her cheek. "Are you okay with this, Emma?"

She paused in thought, but the crazy thing was, she was. If she was honest with herself, she had already had feelings for him in Neverland, she hated to have to leave him when she and Henry went to New York, she was glad to see him when she remembered him, and having him in Storybrooke with her family just felt right. She had known he had felt something for her, and she had known from the attempted kiss what he believed it could possibly be. She grinned. "Yes, I am." Her hand came up and threaded through his hair. "I can't say my walls won't get in the way sometimes—"

He cut her off with another kiss, and pulled her closer, only to break apart with a smile. "Then I'll just have to keep tearing them down."

She smiled back at him, her heart swelling, especially now that she was allowing herself to feel it—to admit the love that she had for him. She wasn't exactly sure when it happened, but it did. And here he was—still was. He came back for her; he found her. "So, did you really think about me everyday for the missing year?" her voice teased.

His eyes remained fixed on hers. "Every day, my love."

She swallowed hard, and then smiled. "Good." That caused him to grin as well, but it did bring up a question that she had never gotten the answer to. "How did you do it? How did you get to me?" She could see a bit of that swagger come to the forefront that made her laugh, and shove playful at his shoulder. "No, in New York. How did you get there?"

"When the curse was coming, I ditched my crew and took the Jolly Roger as fast and as far as I possibly could to outrun it," he said with a small smile.

She grinned. "You outran a curse?"

He shrugged. "I'm a hell of a captain." She chuckled at that, and he continued. "Once I was outside the curses purview, I knew that the walls were down. Transport between the realms was possible again. All I needed was a magic bean."

"Those are not easy to come by," she said with a tilt of her head, waiting to find out how he got one.

"They are if you've got something of value to trade," he admitted, and she could tell from the look that it was big; something he didn't want to admit.

"And what was that?" she asked, with a small voice and a nagging feeling.

"Why, the Jolly Roger, of course," he answered, while trying to laugh the answer away.

But Emma understood exactly how monumental that was. Her heart stuttered. "You traded your ship for me?"

He nodded, his eyes and expression completely open, his heart laid out before her. "Aye."

She swallowed hard, with tears in her eyes, and leaned towards him to kiss him. Her arms wrapped around him as his hand went to the back of her head, tilting it just right to get better access to her mouth as the kiss became more heated.

It didn't take long until she crawled back into his lap like she had been before the phone call interrupted them. He groaned into her mouth when her tongue found his, and they both became more demanding. Her hips pressed against him and they both moaned as she ground against his hardening length in his leather pants.

The curve of his hook pressed her closer to him, as they kissed, only breaking to breathe each other in. With another rock of her hips, Killian pulled back, resting his forehead to hers. "Emma…"

She could tell he was giving her warning, to stop them from escalating this farther than she wanted. But she had been waiting for this—wanting this—for far too long. She didn't want to stop now. She leaned back in, but her pulled back again. "Emma...we should...stop."

She could tell he didn't want to; there was plenty of evidence poking into her for her to be certain of that. "I don't want to," she told him, and then rocked her hips deliberately and loved watching him bite his lip and close his eyes at the sensation.

His hand came up to cup the side of her face as his eyes scanned her, looking for any doubt, but all he could see was desire. It struck him to the core, but he had to know. "Are you sure, love?"

She smiled back at him. "You won my heart, Killian. And now I am giving you my body, if you'll take it."

She didn't get words as a reply; instead, he kissed her as his arms scooped her up and he stood. She broke the kiss in a giggle, and smiled at the look of joy on his face. She wrapped her legs around him as he carried her away from the living area. "Where are we going?"

"My room," he told her. Both realized it would be a better location, and further from Henry so the boy wouldn't possibly hear them. Once inside, he kicked the door shut and turned to the side, tilting his head to the lock. "If you don't mind, love."

She reached over and locked the door, and then he took a few more steps, bent over, and deposited her on the bed. She started to pull up her top, but his hand came out and stilled her progress. "Please, let me. I've dreamed of this moment for far too long to be deprived of it."

"Only as long as I get to undress you as well," she told him and was rewarded with a grin. She was back on her feet to help him remove his coat, and was shocked by the weight of it. "Jeez, how do you walk around with this thing?"

He helped her drap it over the chair. "I've worn it for over a century; I'm used to it." She looked up at him, and then studied the black leather vest underneath. He could tell she needed some help, and he started with the belt, and then she took it and let it drop to the floor. Her fingers than undid the silver closures, and soon it was hanging open. She slipped it off his shoulders, "You wear more than I do."

"I can't wait to see for myself." He wagged his eyebrows at her, and she shook her head, the smile not leaving her face. Her hands than clasped his shoulders, and then her hands dragged over the thin black shirt, fingers tracing the deep V he had left open, and then down over his stomach, and the toned abs she had seen when he wore only the towel. With a bite of her lip, her hands fisted in the material and pulled it out of his pants, now eager to get on with it and get him unwrapped.

When she had the material over his head, her eyes scanned him once again and she unconsciously licked her lips. Her hands were then on him, her fingers sprawled over his chest, threading through the hair, her nails lightly raking his skin, causing him to suck in a breath.

Her fingers traveled down over his stomach as he dared not to speak, and stop her from her exploration. They traced his abs, and then migrated to the center, trailing down, down, and then her fingertips swirled around his bellybutton. He gasped as his stomach muscles tensed, and he watched the corners of her lips creep up, while her tongue snuck back out to wet her lips.

She then followed the trail down to the waistband of his pants, and her fingers found his laces, ready to untie them. His hand stilled her attempts once again. "Later; you first." She gave him a small pout and it caused him to chuckle. His hand and his hook then carefully pulled off her sweater, leaving her in a white tank top. His hand and the cold curve of his hook brushed over her shoulders and down her arms.

With another look to her for confirmation, and her nod of approval, he lifted the tank top over her head as well to find her in a thin, white lace bra. "Bloody hell." She was gorgeous, and whatever that undergarment was, it was sinful. "Lay down, love." She sat down on the bed, and then looked to turn to the pillows but he stopped her, "No, right there." She reclined back, but propped herself up on elbows.

He got to his knees, and quickly worked off her boots, and the socks under them. Then his hand and hook caressed her legs as they came up to the top of her pants to find that she had already popped open the button and unzipped them. He raised his eyebrow at her, "Eager?"

"Yes!" she told him and he chuckled. "On with it. I thought we would be doing some plundering by now."

"If you want plundering, I can give you plundering, Emma," he said with a wiggle of his eyebrows. His hand and hook, aided by a lift of her hips, had her jeans off and on the ground quickly, leaving her in a matching pair of tiny lace underwear. He licked his lips. "You are bloody gorgeous."

"Wasn't there something about plund—" she stopped in a gasp as his arms pulled her legs off the bed, and put her knees over his shoulders, his lips on her lace covered core, the heat from his breath making her hips jump. "Fuck."

"Soon, love, soon," he told her, and took a deep breath, smelling her desire. "Tell me now, do you care at all about these lace underthings?"

"Not particular—" With the word not even fully out of her mouth, the hook shredded her underwear, and the ruined fabric found it's way to the floor the moment his mouth was on her, his tongue pressing through her drenched lips, and tasting her from core to clit. He moaned at her taste as she gasped his name, and her fingers threaded into his dark locks.

His hooked arm carefully went under her, propping her hips up for him, while his hand moved to open her folds, allowing his tongue to explore her easier. She was whimpering and moaning, a combination of his name and a singular god, among other curses, as his mouth and tongue continued to plunder her just as she wanted, and just as he had wanted to for quite some time.

The tug on his hair from her fingers and her sounds already had him rock hard, let alone the exquisite taste that was all Emma. He pressed two fingers into her, and she keened and bucked her hips, fucking back onto his fingers, and his lips and tongue focused on her clit.

Her body felt like it was on fire, her muscles tensing further and further, the pleasure his talented mouth was more than she could have anticipated, and she was hovering at the peak, yet going higher and higher at every plunge of his fingers and every flick of his tongue. "Killian...oh god…"

His eyes trailed up over her body, over her flushed skin; he took in her ragged breathing, her mouth open in beautiful sounds of pleasure. He curled his fingers, looking for that spot; and when he heard a gasp and felt her back arching, he knew he found it, and he massaged it and sucked her clit into his mouth at the same time.

Her body tensed and her muscles clamped down on his fingers, spasming, as she called out his name, "Killiannnnn." It was the most glorious sound he had ever heard. He slowed down his ministrations as she came back to earth. Her legs still shook on his shoulders, her fingers still lightly gripped his hair. He removed his fingers, and sucked them into his mouth, only to hear another moan. He looked up to see her watching him, and he smirked back at her.

He kissed her inner thigh, and then her hip. He gently lowered her legs, and then crawled up onto the bed next to her on his side, his hand trailing up over her stomach and between the valley of her breasts. "So exquisite."

She turned on her side, and pulled him into a kiss. She moaned at the taste of herself on his lips, and then with a quick roll of her hips, she had him on his back as she straddled him. "My turn."

His hand reached for hers. "Emma, you don't have to."

She knew he meant that—that if she didn't want to go on, he would be okay with that. "Oh, but I want to. But first," her hands went behind her back, and she unhooked her bra and threw it to the floor. She watched his eyes widen and then rake over her. He swallowed and then licked his lips. Her hands captured his hand and hook and brought them up to her chest. They both groaned when his hand came in contact. His thumb strummed against her hard nipple, and then he lightly squeezed the plump flesh.

He carefully used the blunt side of his hook and rubbed the cool metal over the other nipple, making her shudder. He watched her face as he did so, gauging her reaction, but all he saw was pleasure. She wasn't repulsed by it, only the opposite.

She could have stayed there and let him continue to fondle her breasts, but she had better plans. She backed up to straddle his thighs, and let his hand and hook drop to the bed as he watched her. Her fingers quickly untied the laces, and then yanked his pants open, shoving them down his hips, and then she let out small gasp as he sprung free.

She stilled as she looked at him a bit in awe, she then caught movement and looked up at him. His eyebrow was up, and she was sure a small tease she was on the tip of his tongue. And he had every reason to be cocky; now she knew the reason he was so full of himself sometimes. Hell, soon she would be full of him, too. Her core clenched at the thought, and then she reached for him. His eyes closed and his head bowed back as she caressed him from root to tip.

When her tongue licked the drop of precum from the tip, his eyes reopened and looked up at her. "Emma...you don't…" The look she gave him had him stop his words immediately, and then when she sucked in the whole head, he groaned, "Bloody hell…" His hand moved to her hair, the side of her face, trying to caresses any part of her her could.

She kept one hand on him, though he was generous enough she could have used two along with her mouth, but her hand wanted to continue its exploration. So her other hand ran up his stomach, through the treasure trail, over his abs, feeling the muscles flex and tense based on what her mouth was doing.

She took him deeper, allowing her throat muscles to swallow around the tip, and his fingers tightened in her hair, "Bloody fuck...gods…" She grinned around him and did it again and again, causing a similar reaction. But when she did the same, and gave a tug to the chest hair she could reach, he growled, sat up, and she quickly found herself on her back, her legs spread wide, and with him nestled between them, their eyes locked. "My beautiful minx," he said with eyes fully dilated, and then kissed her hard. His rockhard length slid through her wet folds, hitting her clit, she moaned, and tilted her hips trying to take him inside.

He pulled back. "Are you sure?"

She couldn't believe he was asking again. "If you keep asking, I'm going to think you don't want—"

He pressed against her, head pressing to her clit, and his hands brought her hers over her head and then trapped them with his hook as he leaned on that arm. "I've wanted you from the moment I saw you." He leaned down, and nibbled behind her ear and then soothed the skin with his tongue. "I found we were kindred spirits on that damn beanstalk." He rutted against her again, making her gasp, as his hand came back to her breast, grasping the flesh, the hard tip brushing over his palm. He kissed down the column on her throat, and then pressed one softly on her lips. "I knew I was in love with you the moment you kissed me in Neverland."

He leaned back in and kissed her again, their tongues intertwining, as his hand moved down her body, and grasped her hip, as he started to slide into her. She broke the kiss in a gasp, as their eyes locked once again. They moaned their pleasure as he pushed in slowly, inch by glorious inch. Her tight walls gave way to allow him further inside. He continued the slow slide until he was fully sheathed inside. He stilled deep, giving them both a chance to regain their breath. Her legs wrapped around him and pulled him in tight, managing to take him even deeper.

With a small press of her wrists to his hook, he let them go, and her hands were free, one around his shoulders the other at the back of his neck, pressing his head back to hers as her lips sealed with his again. "Please...move," she begged.

He pulled out a bit and then pressed back inside her hot, wet, tight core, and groaned at the feeling. Her hips pressed back, looking for more, and he sped up a bit more on the next thrust, and a bit more on the next, until she moaned, "Yes…" Her lips claimed his again, and then broke on a gasp as he plunged back inside, his hips moving with a wicked grind against her pelvic bone.

Her nails raked his shoulders as she tried to hold on as he continued the pace and rhythm. He pressed his face into her neck, his mouth licking, sucking, and biting at the flesh. He knew he was leaving a mark and it just spurred him on further, and bit faster and harder. "Emma…" he groaned as her legs tightened around him further.

"Yes…" she moaned into his ear, "Just like that…" She was breathless, mouth open in pleasure, as he continued to thrust inside.

He could feel her legs shaking around him, her nails piercing his flesh as she got closer to her peak. The pressure in his spine was building and he tried to push it back, needing to feel her first. "Come for me, love. Let me see you," he told her as he pulled back to watch the pleasure on her face. "Look at me."

Her eyes shot open, and with another grind of her hips, she whimpered, "Killian," and he saw the light shoot through her jade green depths a moment before her body tensed around him, he tried to pull out, her pulsing walls too much for him. But her legs tightened around him, holding him deep inside of her, and with a grunt of her name he couldn't stop her from pulling him into the tidal storm of pleasure along with her.

He had enough sense before collapsing to roll to the side with her curled into his arms. They caught their breath as her hand came to his chest and her face nuzzled into the chest hair. She pressed a soft kiss to his chest and his hand ran across her back. Then she looked up at him. "Why did we wait so long for that?" she wondered.

He laughed. "It wasn't for my lack of trying, love." She smiled and he kissed her forehead. "Emma…"

"Yeah?" she said looking up at him.

"I know we are…" he took a breath, still not fully believing it, "True Love. But...are you sure you wish for...children so soon?" Her eyes widened and she leaned up on her elbow, and he closed his eyes. He should have known, he should have…"I'm sorry love. I should have had more willpower, but I…"

She stopped him with a finger to his lips. "Killian, look at me." His blue eyes opened and she could see his worry that he had done something wrong. "I should have explained. This world has its own type of magic called birth control." He tilted his head in confusion. "It's a small pill, I take it regularly, and I won't get pregnant."

"So, what we just…"

She shook her head. "I won't get pregnant. No matter how often we…" She trailed off and when he didn't raise his eyebrow suggestively, she noticed he still had a pensive look on his face. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing love." His tone was right.

She poked him in the chest. "What is it? Tell me."

His hand came up to put some of her hair behind her ear. "You are all I ever need. Nothing is wrong; everything is right."

She could tell he was telling the truth, but there was something else, and she swallowed, "Though, if we ever decide that we want...that. If I just stop taking that magic little pill, then what we just did...well, that could happen."

The smile on his face confirmed her suspicion. "So it's not permanent." She shook her head and he smiled. "Maybe someday then, when and if you wish, love." He kissed her forehead again and she smile. Who would have thought that Captain Hook had thought about kids, and wanted them, with her of all people?

"What do we do now?"

His fingers trailed down her side. "I can think of a few things."

She laughed and lightly slapped his chest. "Not what I meant."

"I know," he kissed the top of her head again, and pulled her close. "It's up to you love, as fast or as slow as you want."

She looked up at him, "This isn't just about me anymore. You got me, you know. It's what we want."

He smiled at her. "I just want you, Emma. I love you."

She smiled and ran her fingers over his cheek. "I love you, too." She leaned in and kissed him. As the kiss turned more heated, she rolled him onto his back. "We can worry about it later. Right now, I just want you...again." His arms pulled her down to him, kissing once again.

* * *

They were both very sleepy as they made their way to the loft with an overly excited teenager in the morning. Even though they were yawning, they both couldn't take the large smiles off their faces. Regina opened the door, since her parents were finishing cooking breakfast, and Henry rushed up the stairs with his luggage, putting his things away in his old dresser. Regina's knowing look had them both blushing. "Just please tell me that Henry didn't hear you."

"Regina!" Emma exclaimed.

Killian laughed. "No, your majesty, we were in my room."

"Killian!" Emma whispered hissed, with a swat to his chest, that caused him to laugh.

Regina shook her head. "So, I guess it was the two of you that shared the True Love's kiss?" The blush on both their faces was enough confirmation, but a nod from Emma had Regina sigh, and walk over to David and hand him twenty bucks.

"What the hell?" Emma asked as she walked over to her parents. Snow headed over to her purse, and took out a five and then handed it over to her husband as well. "Mom? You too?"

Snow shrugged. "I thought it would take you longer to admit it."

Emma and Killian turned to her father. "You thought it was us, mate?" Killian asked, in shock that her father thought that he was his daughter's true love."

David sighed. "I saw the looks between you in Neverland. I saw how the both of you looked at the town line. And you brought her back to us." He grumbled admittedly. "Not to mention the fact that my daughter has wanted to keep you by her side since she got back." He smiled at the pirate, "Besides, the way you look at her is the way I look at Snow." Then he wagged his finger at the other man. "But if you hurt her..."

"Whoa, Dad. No overprotective father speech needed here; I can take care of myself."

"I know," David admitted but gave a look to Killian who nodded his head in understanding. "Does Henry know?"

"Does Henry know what?" the boy called as he ran down the stairs.

Emma sighed at his good hearing. "Well...ummm…" She looked to Killian, and then her parents. "I didn't get a chance to tell you this morning, but everyone has their memories back."

Henry's eyes widened. "How?"

Emma tried to think of what to say. "Well, remember your theory? That someone had to have been in the curse or escaped from the curse in order for it to work? I found someone that escaped the curse."

It was no use to try to hide it from her son, he was too smart. His eyes widened, and looked at her, and then Killian. "You kissed! My mom and Captain Hook are True Love? That's awesome!"

Her parents laughed, and Regina shook her head but smiled. Killian chimed in, "You, really don't mind, lad?"

Henry looked up at Killian. "Does this mean you will be able to keep teaching me how to sail?"

Killian grinned. "Absolutely." He looked at Emma. "With your mother's...both mother's permission." Emma and Regina nodded their agreement.

"Yes!" Henry then looked at everyone, "So when can we open presents?" The question just asked seemed more important than any further information about his mother finding True Love.

Killian and Emma shared a smile as her mother answered, "Breakfast is first, and ready to eat." They all sat around the table, talking about their plans with Zelena until Snow told them to stop. That it was Christmas and the witch could wait.

While the dishes were finding their way into the sink, Henry was over by the tree, and this time, Emma let him sit on the floor so he could pass out the gifts. Snow took the rocker again, Regina the other chair, and she sat in the middle of the couch with her dad on one side and Killian on the other.

Everyone had fun taking turns opening their gifts, and Emma could tell it was a first for both her and Killian. Not just together, but with family. When Henry gave Killian the gift Emma got him, she bit her lip, and stopped him before he opened it. "If you don't like it, we can exchange it."

He tilted his head. "Emma, you got it for me. I'm sure I'll love it." With that he ripped off the paper like he had learned from everyone else. When he opened the box he found black leather. He lifted it out of the box to find a more modern leather coat.

"I figured if you were staying in town, than you might want to wear something from here. Not that I don't love this coat," her eyes sparkled as she looked at it.

He raised an eyebrow, and leaned into her, whispering into her ear, "I can always wear it for you privately, Swan." She shivered as he pulled away.

"Enough of that," David groaned.

Killian put the coat back in the box. "I love it, truly, Emma. And you are right. I plan on being here, making Storybrooke home for as long as...well as long as you are here, and then home will be wherever you go."

With tears in her eyes, Emma leaned in and kissed him.

David was about to protest. "David!" Snow warned. Henry just groaned and turned his attention back to the gifts under the tree.

"Mom," Henry called getting her to break away.

Once she turned to her son, he handed her the gold-wrapped gift with red ribbon and Killian's scrollwork. She could see Killian fidget beside her, he was obviously worried if she would like the gift, like she had about his. She took his hand in hers, squeezed, then untied the ribbon and ripped off the wrapping paper.

She lifted the lid to the box and inside was a gold necklace, with what looked like a gold medallion. She picked it up, and on closer inspection she saw it was actually a coin, and the coin was altered with small holes drilled into it, and lines engraved. It was beautiful. She turned towards him in question. He scratched behind his ear and she smiled at the nervous tick. "It's beautiful, I'm just not sure what it is."

He smiled at her. "Well, the gold coin is one I pilfered from the Giant's lair at the top of the beanstalk." She couldn't believe that he kept one this whole time. "And the holes in it are stars, the lines representing a constellation. It's cygnus, the swan."

She leaped at him, once again kissing him. Regina huffed, "Are they always going to be like this now?" Snow just smiled. Henry groaned and turned to one of his new comics he just got.

David sighed and shook his head. "Okay, Henry, pass me another gift," he said, trying to ignore his daughter kissing her pirate.

They finished opening up gifts, and then Snow made some hot chocolate while Henry picked out a Christmas movie to indoctrinate Killian with. She curled up to Killian's side, both with a steaming cup of cocoa with cinnamon, and 'It's a Wonderful Life' started to play. They were both happy, content, and living this perfect moment right now with each other.

Tomorrow they would come up with a plan to deal with Zelena together, but that's another tale to tell.


End file.
